


Hey Siri, what do we do now?

by phebpheb13



Category: Whirlwind For Hire
Genre: :), Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I tried my best, I worked on this for two days straight please enjoy, I'm gay, Lilika and Chloe is does the gay, Post-Canon, idk exploding can be kinda traumatizing dude, uhh sorry if any of this doesn't work with canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phebpheb13/pseuds/phebpheb13
Summary: The first thing Chloe notices when she and Lilika emerge from the (literal) depths of hell is that Alastor’s missing.After the wwfh finale came out my writers block said bye bye and allowed me to spend the next two days furiously typing until this existed!!! I have no idea if any of this works with canon, but ta-da!
Relationships: Chloe Tanwood/Lilika Cirremont
Kudos: 3





	Hey Siri, what do we do now?

The first thing Chloe notices when she and Lilika emerge from the (literal) depths of hell is that Alastor’s missing. She told Death to let them go. They should be here. She turns to Lilika, who’s also looking around, confused. She’s also still holding Chloe’s hand, which Chloe is hyper aware of.  
“Did Death ask you about Alastor’s sentence too?” Lilika asks, and Chloe nods. “What did you say?”  
“I told him to let them go free,” Chloe says. “Did you-”  
“I said the same.”  
“So where are they?”  
“I have no idea. Maybe they haven’t left yet?”   
“Yeah,” Chloe reassures herself. “They’ll probably be out soon.”  
“Yeah.” Lilika sounds as uncertain as Chloe feels.   
The day is bright and sunny, and the heat quickly wears down on Chloe as the two wait. Five minutes. Ten minutes. Fifteen. Her brain is starting to process what the fuck just happened. She _died. Holy shit, she _died. She’s physically fine now, which is really hard to believe considering she can still feel the bomb exploding, the sharp pieces of palace debris slicing into her. And the shockwave, gods, the shockwave. It was like being punched in the chest. From all sides. By a semi truck. Chloe sucks in a breath, trying to think of something else, anything else.  
“Are you alright?” Oh yeah. Lilika is here. Lilika is still holding her hand. And oh, holy shit, there’s the other part that her brain is still trying to process. Lilika likes her too. Like, _like_ likes her. They _kissed. As in, it was a mutual thing. Not just an awkward-spur-of-the-moment-before-getting-shoved-away thing.  
“I’m... I don’t know. It’s a lot to process.”   
“Yeah, me too.” Lilika squeezes her hand, and Chloe’s whole body goes electric. “Gods, where are they?”  
“Let’s wait a little bit longer. I’m sure they’re on their way.” Thirty minutes. Forty. Fifty. Chloe doesn’t want to be the one to suggest they just leave, but it’s really hot out, and she’s tired.  
“Could Death have changed his mind?” Lilika asks.   
“Why would he do that?”  
“I don’t know.”   
“The queen couldn’t have… done anything, could she?”  
“No. I don’t think so, at least.”  
“Maybe… maybe they left before us?”  
“Wouldn’t they wait for us?”  
“Maybe they thought we had already gone?”  
“Maybe.” Lilika pauses. “Maybe they’re in the cave?”  
“Do you want to go check? I mean, I have stuff there still, so we should probably go anyway. I mean, I should go. You don’t have to if you don’t-”  
“No I- I do. I have things there too, and I want to find them. And even if I didn’t, I’d still want to go. With you, I mean.”  
“Okay, cool. That’s cool.” Gods, she sounds so dumb.  
“Yeah.”___

___ _

___Alastor’s not in the cave. There’s no evidence of them even having been there. They obviously didn’t have much stuff, because they were hostage for most of the time they were there, but the few other outfits they had were still messily crumpled on Alastor’s corner of the floor, exactly how it was when they left.  
“Where could they be?” Chloe asks. She’s really starting to panic now, her fists clenching and unclenching at her sides.  
“I don’t know.” Lilika sounds defeated. “Maybe they ghosted us.”  
“Why would they do that?”  
“I don’t know, Chloe.”   
“Sorry, sorry. I just want to find them.”  
“It’s alright. We’re both tired, and stressed. Maybe we should look for them more tomorrow?”  
“Yeah. Let’s pack up and get out of here. If I have to smell the damp-cave-smell for one more second I might die. Again.”  
“Me too.”   
They pack, and Chloe wants to say something, but she doesn’t know what.  
“What now?” Lilika asks, breaking the silence.  
“Um, we can go to my farmhouse. It’s big, and pretty secluded, and it- Sorry, you probably want to go to your own place, I shouldn’t have-”  
“No, I- I’ll go with you, if that’s okay. I live in a one bedroom that’s kind of shitty, to be honest, and I… I don’t want to be alone right now. And I’d especially like to be not-alone with you.”   
“Okay. Great, that’s great.” Chloe tries to keep the grin off her face, but fails miserably. Lilika mirrors it with a small smile of her own. _ _ _

___The farmhouse is exactly like Chloe left it. That feels like a lifetime ago. Hell, it technically was a lifetime ago. The door creaks as she opens it, just as it always does. Just like everything is normal. For a moment she almost expects to see Terese in the living room, curled up on the couch and reading a book. She shakes her head and comes back to reality.  
“So, this is the place,” Chloe says, gesturing around.  
“There’s an actual farm out there,” Lilika says, pointing out back.  
“Yes, that’s why it’s called a farmhouse. Because of the farm.”  
“Okay, yeah, good point.”  
Chloe leads Lilika upstairs to the bedrooms. There’s three rooms: Chloe’s, a guest room, and Terese’s. Lilika takes the guest, and Chloe goes back into her own room. She doesn’t go into her sister’s. It feels like it should be dusty, even though it’s not. It’s cold in the room, despite it being swelteringly hot outside. Her things are still a mess from when she had packed to leave all that time ago, shaking with anger and pain as she stormed off to go find Alastor. Now she’s looking for them again, but for an entirely different reason. _ _ _

___As it turns out, dying in an explosion is a thing that can give people nightmares, even if you get better. The first night is the hardest. Chloe can’t even close her eyes without feeling the explosion again, and it _hurts_. She’s grasping onto her bed sheets as her whole body is racked with sobs, over and over and over and over as she relives that final moment. She was never scared of death, because why would she be? She understands now, why mortals are so careful all the time. She never wants to experience that pain again. She can’t. _You’re fine, Chloe. Don’t be a baby. You don’t even have any scars. You’re fine. Shut up and stop crying._   
“Chloe?” Shit. It’s Lilika. She can’t see her like this. But Chloe can’t fucking stop crying. Gods, no. Lilika’s gonna think she’s a dumb baby and won’t want anything to do with her anymore. _No, please no._ “Chloe, hey, it’s okay, you’re okay.” She grabs Chloe’s hand. “I’m here, you’re not alone, okay?” She tries to focus on the feel of Lilika’s hand in hers, uses it to tether her back to reality. She’s ok. She’s not in the palace anymore, it’s not that day anymore. She’s in her own room, in her own house. Lilika is here, and- Oh gods. Chloe probably looks terrible like this. She’s definitely covered in a lot of snot, and her face is probably all red and blotchy. _Shit_  
“I’m sorry,” she manages to croak out.  
“For what?”  
“Being pathetic.”  
“What? You’re not being pathetic. We _exploded_ , Chloe. That’s not just gonna go away.”  
“But you’re fine.”  
“Yeah, if you had seen me twenty minutes ago I wouldn’t have been.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah. This would be hard on anyone, okay?”  
“Okay. Um, I don’t think I’m going to be getting any sleep tonight.”  
“Me neither, honestly.”  
“Yeah. Um, do you drink coffee? Because I can make coffee.”  
“Yes, sure. Coffee is good.”  
“Yeah, it is.”  
The next day, they continue their search for Alastor. They decide to make “Missing Persons” posters, on the off chance that either someone who knows where Alastor is will see one, or Alastor themself will. Chloe walks into town to put some up, while Lilika flies around to distribute them elsewhere. From then on it becomes like a ritual. Every week, without fail, they go out and put up “Missing” posters, even as they slowly lose hope.  
Other than the horrible nightmares for the first few months, things are… kinda blissful, to be honest. Many days involve blankets and TV (they binge watch Doctor Who, because Chloe hasn’t seen it and Lilika insists it’s the best show ever). They even go on some actual dinner dates, like to restaurants and stuff. At some point, Lilika just moves into Chloe’s room, leaving the guest one empty. It takes two months before Chloe can even open the door to Terese’s. Lilika goes back to work with the Preservers, and Chloe tends to the farm. A year passes. Then five, then ten. They keep doing the posters thing, but it’s mostly for the sake of habit. They don’t actually think they’re going to find Alastor. Not now. Not anymore.   
Lilika proposes after twenty years have gone by. It’s early spring, still all cold and rainy, and the two girls are on a walk in the park.   
“Okay,” Lilika starts. “I’m going to talk, and you should probably stay silent until I’m done talking because I might chicken out and not say the thing otherwise.” Chloe makes the ‘lips-zipped’ hand motion, and Lilika continues. “I had this whole speech planned, and I spent like three hours memorizing it, but then I forgot it. So anyways. I think that you’re amazing, and I love you, and I want to be with you for the rest of eternity.” She gets down on one knee, and pulls out a small box. “Chloe Tanwood, will you marry me?”  
Chloe says yes, of course, although she’s kinda crying while saying it, so it comes out weird. They decide to hold off the wedding for a while, however. They have forever, after all, and Chloe wants her sister there, whenever she comes back.   
Terese does come back, although that takes another thirty years. Chloe wakes up one morning to the sound of voices downstairs. At first she assumes Lilika is just watching TV or something, since she’s usually up early, but no, Lilika is talking to someone, a softer voice who Chloe can’t quite make out.  
She heads downstairs, and is greeted with a familiar face, one she hasn’t seen in so long.  
“Terese!” she says, and runs over to crush her sister in a hug. “Are you okay???”   
“I cmmnth breem”, her sister says, and Chloe realizes she might be hugging Terese a bit too tightly. She quickly steps back.   
“Sorry! Are you okay?”  
“I’m… I mean, I’m alive.”  
“Yeah, makes sense. Dying is no easy walk in the park, and I didn’t even have a sentence.”  
“Wait, you _died_?”  
“Yep. Long story.”  
“Uhh, okay. Who’re you again?” Terese asks Lilika. “Like you told me your name, but who are you?”  
“I’m Chloe’s girlfriend. Well, fiance, technically.”  
“Hmm. Break her heart and I’ll bash your head in.” Chloe laughs, considering Terese once cried when she watched Chloe kill a spider. _ _ _

___Terese and Lilika get along really well, actually. Infuriatingly, Terese is on the apple juice side of the apple-vs-orange juice argument, so Chloe is outnumbered. The next few days are, well, happy. They decide that on the weekend they’ll start the whole wedding prep thing, since Terese is there, finally. But then Friday rolls around. AKA ‘missing persons poster’ day.  
“What are you doing?” Terese asks, as Chloe and Lilika print out the latest batch of posters.   
“Oh, um, we’re making ‘Missing’ posters for our friend. They disappeared like fifty years ago, but-”  
“What the _fuck_?” Terese interrupts Lilika, pointing to the poster. “Chloe, that’s the _Whirlwind_.” Ohh shit.   
“Terese, it’s a complicated story-”  
“They _killed me._ They _cut my heart out._ ”  
“Please, let me explain.”  
“Okay. Fine. Explain why you’re making missing posters for your ‘friend’, who _killed me._ ”   
An hour and a half and one story of gods and manipulation later, Terese seemed to understand, for the most part.  
“So they blew themself and you guys up in order to kill the queen?”  
“Yeah. And then Death let us pick their sentence and we said nothing, but they disappeared and we have no idea what happened to them. And it’s been fifty years,” Chloe says, finishing the story.  
“Have you guys considered, you know, giving up? I mean fifty years is a while.”  
“I don’t want to.”  
“Neither do I,” Lilika said.  
“Alright then.” _ _ _

___Two months go by before anything else happens. In that time Chloe gets used to having her sister back, and they start the wedding preparations. They set a tentative date of three months from then, since they’re not really planning on a big ceremony. Really it’ll just be a few of each of their friends, and that’s it. They get a permit to hold it at a park, the same one where Lilika proposed. However, a month before the wedding, a new wrench is thrown in their plans.  
“OH MY GODS.” A yell wakes Chloe from her sleep at 6:30 in the morning. _There better be a fire or I’m going to stab somebody._ She goes downstairs to see two figures standing in the door, and Lilika standing in front of them, her mouth agape. It takes a second for Chloe to recognize the first one, but when she does, she runs full speed to the door. Alastor.  
“You made posters for me,” they say, holding up one of the ‘Missing’ posters.  
“Where the fuck were you?” Chloe and Lilika say at the same time, although Lilika doesn’t say the ‘fuck’ part.   
“I was in Hell,” they say. “Death was gonna let me walk free, but I took half of my mother’s sentence as a compromise.”   
“Hello,” the woman standing next to Alastor says, and wow, her voice echoes. A lot. “I’m Roxana.”  
“Oh. It’s nice to meet you,” Chloe says.   
“Nice to meet you too,” Roxana replies.  
“You’ve been in Hell this whole time?” Lilika asks.  
“Yep. Wasn’t exactly a treat.”  
“We thought you just abandoned us,” Chloe says.  
“Oh. Sorry, I couldn’t really like, contact you or anyth-” Chloe cuts them off with a hug.   
“We missed you, dipshit,” she says.  
“I- I missed you guys too,” they say. “Chloe, you’re kinda strangling me right now though, so if you could-”  
“Sorry!” She lets go quickly. “Come, sit down. We have a lot to catch up on.”   
She and Lilika are leading Alastor and Roxana to the living room when Alastor stops suddenly.  
“Holy shit,” they say.  
“What?” Lilika asks.  
“Holy shit.”  
“What?” Chloe asks.  
“Ho- _lee shit._ ”  
“What???” Chloe and Lilika ask simultaneously. Alastor points at the girls’ hands, specifically the engagement ring hands.  
“You two! You guys finally hooked up!” They sound ecstatic. “Oh thank gods. I mean, I thought I’d have to endure centuries more of Chloe pining and trying to be subtle about it but failing, and then Lilika, you’d also be pining but you were so busy trying to stop yourself from pining that you’d be completely oblivious to Chloe’s pining, and- Wait. I didn’t miss the wedding, did I?”  
“No, you didn’t. It’s in a month, don’t worry,” Lilika says.  
“Good. Because if I _had_ missed it, I would make you guys have another wedding.”  
“What’s going on?” It’s Terese, walking down the stairs. Her eyes go wide when she sees Alastor.  
“Oh,” Alastor says. “Uh. I’m, uh, I’m sorry. For uh, killing you.” Well, Alastor’s horrific social skills certainly haven’t changed.  
“Chloe told me you didn’t have a choice, so I guess it’s okay? I mean, it’s not okay, but like, I understand why you did it, I guess,” Terese says.  
“Oh. Okay. Uh, nice.”  
So they catch up. They talk about the past half century, everything they’ve missed out on. There’s lots of hugs.  
Roxana stays for a few days, then goes back to her mountain. Alastor moves into the guest room, although they go to visit Roxana around once a week. The wedding is coming up fast, and the house gets frantic with preparation.  
And then the day is there. It’s a quiet ceremony, honestly. Alastor insisted on being the flower person, and they actually throw flowers at the guests. For some reason they decided to wear a bright purple, metallic shiny crop top, and a pair of tuxedo pants that have bright green stars which they’ve horribly hand-embroidered. Despite all this, everything goes smoothly, and soon it’s time for vows. Chloe goes first, unfolding the piece of paper she wrote them down on.  
“The first time I saw you, fifty years ago, you were holding a sword to my throat. It didn’t take long after that for me to fall completely, hopelessly in love with you. I think it actually took less than a day. I thought I had no chance with you, because how could I? You were powerful and composed, and I was exhausted and impulsive. Mind you, all of that is still true: you still are, and I still am. But I guess you saw something in me that I couldn’t see in myself, because here we are, fifty years later. You are, hands down, the best person I know. You inspire me every day to believe in the world, to believe that there is good out there, because before I met you I was convinced otherwise. Thank you for agreeing to spend the rest of eternity with me, I promise I’ll do whatever I can to make it the best forever it can be.” She’s crying by then, tears blurring her vision as Lilika begins to speak.  
“At first, I was terrified to let myself love you. I had only ever fallen for mortals, and was scared of what promising forever to a person could mean. You were beautiful and full of life, and I was closing myself off from the world to try and stop myself from feeling anything that could hurt me. But then we died, literally _died_ , and I saw things from a whole new perspective. You mean everything to me, and I’m still trying every day to be worthy of you. I love you.” By the time she finishes, practically the whole audience has tears in their eyes. Even Alastor, who’s trying desperately to hide it.  
“You may now kiss the bride.”_ _ _

___ _

___It’s three weeks later, and Alastor is bored again, because apparently their attention span is shorter than a mayfly’s lifespan  
“We need something to do,” they say, draping themself on the kitchen counter.  
“I could teach you how to farm,” Chloe suggests.  
“No, that’s boringgggg.”  
“Then you can figure something else out.”  
“Ughhhhhhh.” A moment later, they sit bolt upright. “Okay, hear me out.”  
“Oh no,” Lilika says.  
“Oh no,” Chloe agrees.  
“I have an idea. Get ready.”  
“Do we have to?” Lilika asks.  
“Absolutely. Are you ready?”  
“No,” Chloe says, but Alastor continues anyway  
“It’s something we’ve wanted to do for a long time, something we never got the chance to, something that would make a lot of people’s lives better.”  
Alastor grins, and Chloe figures out what they mean right before they keep going.  
“Let’s kill the king,” they say._ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!! This was really fun to write lol


End file.
